Lost Episode: Unknown
This episode never existed. What show is this episode from? Well, nobody knows. No information exists about it, and nobody has ever seen it. I'm afraid I'm no exception. At least now. A few days ago, I was chatting with a friend of mine. He was completely normal, at least by my standard; no, he didn't make wicked episodes of kids shows or made terrifying rom hacks... He was my friend, and we shared most of the same interests. I remember him saying "Can we meet around the back of the school tomorrow? I wanna show you something, it's really weird." I replied "Sure." Now, my friend and I met around back; as planned. "Right, here it is." he said. "What is it?" I replied. "It's a DVD I've owned for a while now, honestly; it's weird and awesome." "Check it out, just make sure to bring it back to me when you're done. Also, it's an episode of...I honestly don't know, really..." "Uh, thanks...I'll check it out..." I said, putting it in my backpack. When I got home, I put it in my DVD player... Everything was off. Okay, I know what you are thinking "OH I BET IT IS AN EPISODE OF SPINGLEBAB WHERE SPONGEBOB GETS MURDERED AND IT SHOWS HYPEREALISTIC EYES DURRRRRRRRRRRRR" No, it didn't involve that. But the quality was indeed, shit. The music was a crapfest of synthesizer garbage. It was a mess to look at; a man who looked like he was sitting down looked like he was screaming, while text at the top said "LET'S MAKE A NEW FRIEND" A little blue creature walked up and a text bubble popped up above him, it just said "a". And then I heard screaming... Now, the screaming was at a fairly quiet volume; but I could still hear it. The orange haired man then said "o" and then his bubble started going batshit with static and then man kept bouncing up and down. Then a man with no eyes and orange hair was talking, the mouth animation looked tacked on but very smooth. A whole swarm of the blue creatures appeared and then "a" appeared in the sky; the bouncy orange man from the first scene appeared and his head floated up to become the sun, apparently. Then the next thing, I can't really explain. No, not because I am scared by it; but if you are looking at the footage, the creature is weird as fuck and everywhere. The bouncy orange man appeared for a second and then the octopus tattoo creature thing popped up immediately afterwards for another second, then the same bouncy man was very bouncy and the letter "a" was above him. And then "o"... Then the no eyed ginger appeared up again, except he had his own head for his eyes; and he had a question mark next to him, probably confused. Then everything went absolutely batshit and there was another man standing up top of a hill, I think; then his shadow was super enlarged for a few seconds, then the cartoon ended... Clearly, whoever made this was on some serious drugs. Now this is the point where 99% of pasta writers would make the protagonist destroy the DVD/Tape/Game and say he/she would vow to never X X again. But, no. I returned it to my friend, like a good person. "Did you like it?" He said. "Really fucking weird, but I like it." He shook my hand, and left. He's still alive, don't expect a shock ending. I'm perfectly normal, and everybody else is. Although, I had to take my DVD player out for repair after playing the DVD. Category:Creepypasta Category:Creepypastas Category:Videos Category:Television